Cant Help But Love You!
by katana309
Summary: Miroku is a monk and inuyasha's a normal school boy will they find love or will people come between them REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

A small, cool breeze blew across a small field and over to a figure perched upon the top of the grassy hillside. Dressed in a red, silk, kimono he stared out over the grassy hills and fields that seemed to sway in the gentle wind that blew every so often.

The starts twinkled in the sky and the chill air seemed to relax the young man. His deep, amber eyes turned to the sky to see bright colors of pink, blue, red, green, and purple sparkling in the bright ocean of lights. There beauty spiraling together dancing crossed the heavens in the mid-night air. A smile stretched across his lips. He was here at the Chichibu Yomatsuri festival, and wow was it beautiful the dancers the fireworks. He seemed to be soaking it all in. Yet he stood back for the crowd of people that where all cheering with excitement and joy he preferred to be alone. Another breeze ruffled the boy's soft, silver hair. He smiled. Just then he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned to see himself facing a tall, dark haired monk, clad in a purple and black kimono. He looks to be the same age as him 15.

God was he handsome! His deep purple eyes were stunning they seemed to be shimmering like jewelry! His skin was creamy and pale it looked to be eatable and he was thin but well built. " May I ask what you are doing out here all alone? Why aren't you with the other people watching the fireworks"? Said the dark haired man in a delectable voice. "Keh I can see the fireworks perfectly from here and who do you think you are anyway! Sneaking up on me like that"? "I-am so sorry it's just you looked so lonely out here. I just wanted to say hi…im Anokoji Miroku by the way." He flashed a charming smile. " It's ok im Yukino Inuyasha nice to meet". Said Inuyasha as he stuck out his hand and Miroku politely shook it. Inuyasha grew a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Have I seen you somewhere before"?

Ask Inuyasha eyeing Miroku up and down. Well I am the priests grandson I am also a performer in the festival. I say the pray for the New Year and I cut the cotton for the visitors". " Oh so you're a priest yourself". Said inuyasha now looking back at the sky. " I 'm a monk ". He said taking a seat next to inuyasha. "I get kind of nervous performing in front of all those people so I usually come out here to unwind myself". Miroku stared into space as well, and inuyasha couldn't help how good he looked! His perfect body reflecting in the moonlight and the colors of the fireworks splashing onto his god like face! Inuyasha couldn't catch himself he started to blush a deep crimson red. "Huh what's wrong Inuyasha"? Said Miroku in a questioning voice. "Oh-uh it was noth-OWW"! All of a sudden inuyasha was lying on his back facing up at Miroku!

He cursed himself in his mind for one thinking of someone he had just met a few minutes ago! Two a man for that matter, and three for falling on his ass and looking like a complete idiot! " Inuyasha are you ok"! Said Miroku bending down only inches away for inuyasha face. " I m fine". Inuyasha jumped up forgetting that him and Miroku where so close! Too hot lips were against his and Inuyasha's were reacting. They pulled away slightly shocked violet eyes starring into liquid golden honey. " Um-uh s-s-sorry". Said Miroku his cheeks becoming a soft pink. Inuyasha touched his lips.

"_The taste of his lips was absolutely divine! _

_Mouthwatering."_Inuyasha snapped back into reality letting his emotions take control other then his brain. He grabbed Miroku and pulled him closer letting his hand's trial down his back and softly grab his ass! Miroku gasped eyes wide with shock. " Inuyasha what on earth are y-"!? Inuyasha crushed his lips with the other boy's, the two clinging to each other instinctively, his tongue slipping into Miroku's mouth. A few minutes later the two ended up parting, both panting from the lack of breath. Inuyasha's eyes widen with fear over what he just did. _"I-I didn't…I didn't just kiss another man. He's going to hate me! I don't blame. Why did this happen? Why would I do something like this!? Idiot!!!!"_ Inuyasha stared at Miroku with hurt eyes. " Miroku I am so sorry. Please I didn't mean to do that." Inuyasha lightly put a hand on Miroku's put he just brushed him off. "I-I have to go". Said Miroku running of into the crowd of people below. Inuyasha closed his eyes and touched his lips. _" What an intoxicating kiss"!_

_Splash! _It was silent. The only thing you could her was the splashing and dripping of ice-cold water as it hit the ground. Miroku's deep purple eyes seemed to be lost as he scooped another bucket full of water and pouring it onto his body.

" I'm still filthy". He whispered to himself. He closed his eyes remembering what had happened only a few hours ago.

_Inuyasha's soft hot lips pressed against his. The way their hips bucked together. Feeling each other's hot bodies under the feather like silk._

His cheeks started turning a light pink and a tingling feeling in the lower region of his stomach! He gasped scooping up another bucket of water and quickly pouring it over his head. " This isn't right! I shouldn't be thinking of another man like this, it's disgusting!" He began to pray wishing to the god's of heaven for forgiveness. But his mind would slowly started to wander back to Inuyasha. _The way his tongue moved slyly over his bottom lip. The way his hand grazed his ass._ It started to get hotter for Miroku, His cheeks turning a crimson red.

" I-I've never felt this way before"? "W-what is this feeling"?

When Miroku was growing up he never thought about these sorts of things. He was a monk. He was always raised to be a gently man. Kind and sincere, they had always told him sexually desires where not allowed. He had never had a wet dream, never masturbated or any of those things. He had never even thought about it till now! Also homosexuality was also not allowed. God if his father knew what he was thinking about right now he would surly be dead! But he couldn't help himself. The feeling was getting stronger.

" I think a need a shower". He said getting up and heading to his house right a crossed from the shrine.

He had a nice shower. It was moderately big, and had a seat placed in it so he could sit down. He turned on the water and stripped, getting into the shower. He felt the warm water run over his body, and pulled out a squeegee and lathered himself with soap, grabbing his shampoo and washing his hair after that.

He soon got tired of standing, and sat down. He stared at the ground as the water hit his head and chest, running down his body. He thought of the feeling of Inuyasha's warm soft body against his. He looked down and found himself getting hard, his manhood jutting out from the black pubic hairs that surrounded the base. He gasped he had never felt this way before. This had never happened to him. He didn't know what to do.

If nothing else, he had always been proud of his manhood. He didn't have anyone to compare his to, but liked it all the same. Now what to do? He thought of Inuyasha shirtless, and his shaft gave a slight jerk. He let his fingers run over the trail of black hair that led from his belly button to his shaft, and then gripped it with one hand. "Ahh". He whispered to himself tilting his head back against the tile closing his eyes.

" _This is normal right? I mean I am I teenaged boy. It's ok". _

He moved his hand up and down his manhood as he pictured both Inuyasha and himself naked, Inuyasha's legs on his shoulders as the boy laid on the bed. "Mmmm". He moaned as he started to wiggle a bit. His hand moved even faster as he thought of their bodies covered in sweat, his shaft inside of Inuyasha, who moaned and gripped the sheets as they made love.

He gave a slight gasp as he imagined Inuyasha's fingers digging into his back, crying out his name as their hot skin met. His head was moving side to side. He threw head back as he bucked his hips, pinching his nipple with his free hand as he pictured himself on top of the boy, sitting on his lap as he impaled himself on his shaft.

He imagined himself bouncing up and down as Inuyasha's held his hips tightly, lying back on the bed with his eyes closed, his hips bucking up to meet Miroku's. Saliva was slowly running down his cheeks, as he was completely on the floor now, the hot water splashing over him. His moans and groans echoing throw the house.

" INUYASHA…INUYASHA"! His screams were getting louder. He moved his hand up and down a few more times till he climaxed passing out onto the shower floor. He closed his eyes letting a few tears run down his cheeks.

" Forgive me father for I have sinned"!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Ok so this is the seconded part of are story! I would like more reviews though. I want 

**People to tell me if I did a good job or not. Plus im kinda making this up as I go along so **

**I need some advice on what to make next.**

Light shinned through the bedroom window falling upon Inuyasha's face. " Eh morning already?"

He claimed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom staring into the bathroom mirror. He slowly started examining his face. Long white hair that seemed to shin in the sun. His eyes that where pure gold like honey. He was a beautiful boy and pretty popular among the ladies. He was really into sports and was pretty much captain of everything.

Never has he looked down upon himself before. He thought he had it all…until last night! Through Inuyasha's entire life he has never suspected to be gay. Never! But how he felt holding Miroku and how the kiss and the way their hips mended together. He was getting hot just thinking about it. He shook his head.

" No forget about him it's not like you are ever going to see him again anyway. Plus no one has to ever know about it." He thought to himself. He took a quick shower brushing his hair and teeth. Put on his uniform and grab a piece of toast and hit the door.

"Inuyasha …Inuyasha wait up"! Inuyasha turned around to see his childhood friend chasing after him.

"Hey kagome what's up"? He said stopping and turning around to look at the pretty girl.

She had deep brown eyes, long silky black hair and the greatest body he's every laid his eyes on. She caught up with him out of breath and grab his hand lacing there fingers together. She blushed and laid her head on his shoulder as they began their walk to school.

Inuyasha knew that kagome had a crush on him and maybe he would consider going out with her but he likes their friendship and doesn't want to destroy that. But she was pretty and sweet at that. Maybe but he wasn't sure.

" We are supposed to be getting a new student today". Said kagome in her little voice.

"Is that so"? Said inuyasha looking down at her. "Yep I heard his family is famous and has lots of money so it's good for are school to have such a boy". "Don't tell me your leaving me kagome"? Said inuyasha in a playful voice. " N-NO never I will be by you forever inuyasha"! "Silly girl". Said inuyasha pulling her to school.

Inuyasha was sitting in his class daydreaming of how good kagome looked today. Her minni-skirt and all. He sighed. A knock on the door disrupted him from his thoughts as he watch his teacher open the door to let a boy with black hair pulled into a pony tail, with violet eyes and pale skin walk into the classroom.

Inuyasha's heart seemed to stop right then and there. He couldn't believe it.

M-Miroku! Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! Inuyasha wanted to rush from the classroom and never ever come back and to make matters worse Miroku spotted him too! His cheeks turning a light pink as he starred at inuyasha.

"Why don't you introduce yourself young man"? Said the teacher hushing the whispering children in the back. Miroku didn't take his eyes off of inuyasha once.

"Um sir…"?! Said the teacher again

"Oh uh yea. My name is Miroku and uh…I-I'm really happy to be…um…here t-today"! He took a glance over at inuyasha once more before the teacher gave him at seat. Not to far away from where inuyasha sat. Miroku took one last glance over at him before looking down in his seat.

Inuyasha became flustered. All those feeling he thought he left at the fair came rushing back! He knew what he had to do. He had to talk this out with Miroku or this would never go away. Miroku was only 5 seats away from him. Inuyasha scribbled down a quick note and when the teacher wasn't looking, threw onto Miroku's desk. Miroku opened it reading-

_At 5__th__ period meet me in the boy's bathroom_** come alone we really need to talk! I hope you are not mad at me and also don't be afraid to skip. –Inuyasha **

Miroku gave inuyasha a quick look before folding the note up and slipping it into his pocket.

Miroku dashed down the empty hallway to the bathroom he promised to meet inuyasha. Thoughts consumed his head as he thought about what him and inuyasha were going to talk about. When he got to the bathroom he throw open the door to see inuyasha leaning up against one of the stalls. Miroku stepped in and leaned up against the stall as inuyasha.

"So…I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry and can we just be friends"? Said inuyasha. Miroku shot him a glare. " We wouldn't have to go throw this if you didn't molest me at the festival"! Said Miroku. " ME you kissed me back"! Said inuyasha mad now and only inches away from Miroku's face. " Miroku's cheeks became red as he noticed how close they were. " I-I'm sorry…look it's just that…now I can't stop…thinking about you". Miroku admitted looking down. Inuyasha turned pink. " Really"?

They stared at each other for a while till Miroku grabbed inuyasha shirt closing the distance between them! Inuyasha stiffened and then melted into Miroku. There hands roaming each other's bodies. Inuyasha slipped his leg in between Miroku's getting a moan in response and slipping his tongue into his mouth.

They soon parted staring into each other's eyes. " What now"? Asked Miroku. " I have no idea". Said inuyasha turning to walk away.

**So how was it please review **


End file.
